The present invention relates in general to parametric equalizing and more particularly concerns a novel parametric sound equalizer characterized by an especially convenient arrangement of controls for enabling the performer to more readily control the desired degree of frequency response alteration and balance in the different frequency ranges.
Modern electronic sound amplification systems frequently have a parametric equalizer with a multiplicity of controls for modifying the sound output of the system. Included in these are controls for varying the gain, bandwidth and frequency response in different frequency ranges. These controls may be used to modify the output of the system by the performer to provide desired sound characteristics.
The conventional arrangement of parametric equalizer controls makes it difficult for a technically unskilled performer to achieve desired results during a musical performance. Or the controls may be used improperly, and detract from the performance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an arrangement of controls for frequency and amplitude variation of the output of a sound system that overcomes one or more of these problems.
It is another object of the invention to provide a convenient, easy to use, and comprehensible arrangement of controls for the amplitude and frequency modification of the output of a sound system.